Te Amo, por que
by MichelleEucliffe
Summary: A lo que puede llegar un pregunta inocente. Mal summary, lose. Denle una oportunidad por favor


OLAP! Soy nueva en este asunto de los fics, así que no sean tan duros con migo, por favor. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama, si fuera mío Natsu y Lucy como mínimo ya se hubieran besado.

Narración

**-Dialogo-**

_Pensamientos_

Sin más la historia

**Te Amo, por que…**

Era un tarde cualquiera de verano en la casa de nuestra maga estelar favorita, en la cual se encontraban ella y cierto DS de fuego (Happy estaba con Wendy y Charle), platicaban de trivialidades y debes en cuando se daban un beso, si como leyeron, ya que Natsu se le había confesado hace tres meses. De pronto la platica se vio interrumpida con una pregunta de el, la cual era… **"Por que me amas"**, Lucy se sorprendió ante tal pregunta, pero después de un rato cambio su mueca de sorpresa a una cálida y dulce sonrisa y dijo:

**-Bueno… mentiría si dijera que no me atrajo tu físico…-**dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Natsu solo tenia un pensamiento en su mente _"entonces… solo le gusto por…eso"_, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de la Heartfilia**-…pero claramente no fue eso-**dijo, confundiendo al peli-rosa, al ver su cara de confusión siguió hablando-**también me atrajo tu sonrisa… esa sonrisa, la cual te dice mil cosas y… te haga creer que todo es posible, aunque el mundo te diga que es una locura-** dijo mientras que en su mirada había un leve brillo de alegría y la posaba en un punto de su habitación, acompañada de una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, el DS solo la observaba con un leve color carmesí tiñendo sus mejillas**-pero no solo eso…-** Lucy volteo el rostro para ver a los ojos aquel que le robaba los suspiros**- eres infantil, terco, testarudo y a veces un idiota-**dijo con tal franqueza que al peli-rosa le dolió y mas con esa fiera mirada que le dedicaba, para después relajar su expresión formando una cálida sonrisa, poso su mano en la mejilla de el y la empezó a acariciar-**pero… eres MI idiota… puedes tener mil defectos, los cuales se compensan con tu alegría, determinación y valentía, ya que cada vez que nos metemos en un problema eres tu… el que nos saca de ellos, por que nos motivas a seguir adelante y ano perder la fe-** Natsu simplemente no salía de su asombro, ya que se decía a si mismo "_todo esto piensa de mi, Lucy" _después de ese pensamiento se formo una de sus grandes y características sonrisas en su rostro, la Heartfilia continuo hablando- **es por eso que te amo… por ser como eres… por ser Natsu Dragneel-** termino de decir sonrojada, a lo que a el le pareció lindo y aprovecho para robarle un beso a su novia y posible futura madre de sus hijos, el cual fue bien correspondido, aunque al principio un poco torpe y delicado, a medida que el beso se intensificaba el DS paso sus manos por la cintura de Lucy, apegándola cada vez mas, en cambio ella entrelazo sus dedos sobre el cuello de Natsu, haciendo de ese casto y puro beso a uno apasionado y exigente, al separarse por falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos con la misma expresión de completa felicidad, acompañada de un tenue color carmesí en sus mejillas, seguido con un tierno abrazo de parte de ambos con el cual se formo un cómodo y reconfortante silencio, el cual fue roto por el peli-rosa, el cual dijo:

-**luceee~**-canturreo, la nombrada movió la cabeza en señal de que lo escuchaba-**eres un "bicho raro"**-dijo, a lo que ella lo fulmino con la mirada, estaba a punto de reclamarle pero el la interrumpió- **pero como tu dijiste… eres MI "bicho raro"-**dijo y le dio una de sus típicas sonrisas, a lo que Lucy le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

**-Te amo MI "bicho raro"-**dijo Natsu al separarse

**-Y yo a ti, MI idiota**-contesto Lucy

Y así paso la tarde, entre risas y besos, pero lo que no sabían era que cierto exceed azul había llegado y presenciado toda esa escena y tenia planeado molestarlos por una temporada

**-Bueno… eso hora de irle a contar al gremio entero**-se dijo a si mismo, mientras soltaba un pequeña risita y volaba directo al gremio

**FIN **

Bueno ¿merezco aplausos o tomatazos?

¿Que les pareció?, ¿creen que tenga futuro escribiendo fan fics?

Si les gusto dejen un review y si no les gusto… dejen un review

Bueno hasta la próxima, Bye-Bye!


End file.
